


Betrayal

by StarrySummers04



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Raphael is feeling betrayed after Simon went against orders and helped the Shadowhunters to free Camille. However, he misses the fledgling and is more than happy when Simon makes the stupid decision to return to the Hotel DuMort...





	

Raphael was still bitter about Simon's betrayal. He'd never admit it, but he actually missed the new fledgling. Even though he was very irritating and difficult to train, Raphael was never bored. But he was also starting to care for Simon, it was an emotion that he had buried upon discovering his immortality. Raphael was terrified of getting his heart broken. And now he was aware of how right he'd been to be scared. Betrayal hurt. 

But despite how upset Raphael was with Simon betraying the Clan, there would always be a part of him that wanted Simon to come home, back to them, back to him. As much as Raphael wanted that to happen, he never would've expected his wish to come true. 

One night, Simon thought that it would be a good idea to return to the Hotel DuMort, even though he'd been banished from there when he sided with Clary and helped Camille escape. The other members of the New York clan weren't happy to see him at all. So they quickly summoned Raphael to deal with the traitor. Although it probably didn't go the way they wanted it to. 

Raphael was so pleased to see Simon, he didn't even register the fact that he'd placed a kill order on Simon's head, so, technically, Simon was trespassing.  Raphael just pulled him into a hug, they clung to each other as it had been too long since they'd last seen each other. Simon pulled away from the hug, only to smash his lips against Raphael's. It was a good job that they didn't have to breathe otherwise the couple probably would've passed out from lack of oxygen long before they parted. 

When Raphael pulled away, he was aware of the audience they'd gained. It seemed as though the entire clan was watching the events unfold.  

"Please, come back." Raphael begged. "This is your home. You belong with us." Much to Simon's surprise, no one seemed to object to the Clan leader's order. 

Lily, Raphael's second in command stepped forwards. "We know that you've been staying in werewolf territory. Please come back to us. It's not safe for you there. And by the look of you, no one has bothered to take care of you and see if you're getting enough blood." Lily agreed. 

"But I betrayed you." Simon said, he was very confused. 

"Clean slate. What do you think, amigo?" Raphael asked. Simon pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
